


Boyfriend Comfort

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Buck is upset after the explosive argument he has with his parents, and heads straight to Eddie's for comfort.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 294





	Boyfriend Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> okay, did last night's episode break anyone else's heart? buck :(

Buck’s breathing heavily as he finally reaches Eddie’s house. He honestly hadn’t been planning on coming to Eddie’s house at nearly midnight, but he desperately needed his boyfriend’s comfort after the explosive argument he had with his parents just a few hours ago.

Buck knocks on the door with shaking hands. After a moment, Buck goes to knock on the door again, but then the door opens, revealing a very tired looking Eddie, and Buck immediately feels guilty.

“Shit,” Buck curses. “You were sleeping. I- I’m sorry, Eddie. I can go-”

“Evan,” Eddie warns softly, and then he gets a good look at Buck, and frowns when he sees that Buck is clearly upset, but he can also tell that Buck ran here in a hurry. “Did you run here?”

“I-” Buck begins, before slowly nodding, in defeat. “Yeah.”

“Buck, I thought that you were at Maddie’s with your-” Eddie pauses, the sudden realization hitting him, and he looks up at Buck with worry in his eyes. “Get in here.”

Buck lets out a sigh of relief before stepping inside the house. He looks over and watches as Eddie shuts the door and locks it. “Is Christopher asleep?”

“Yeah. It took me a while to get him to sleep so we’ll have to be more quiet than usual,” Eddie says.

“I’m sorry, Eddie. I shouldn’t have come here so late,” Buck apologizes. He frowns as Eddie grabs a hold of his arm and drags him to the living room. “What are you doing?”

“You obviously come here because you’re upset. Sit down, and tell me what happened,” Eddie says, gently pushing Buck down on the couch. “Did your parents say something that upset you?”

“More like, I said- _yelled_ , something to them,” Buck admits, looking up at Eddie, sighing softly. “I mean, twenty eight years of bottling up my feelings finally came out. There- There was a lot of yelling.”

“That’s… good. You stood up for yourself,” Eddie says, placing himself beside Buck.

“But they’re my parents, and I yelled at them,” Buck groans, leaning against Eddie. “Am I a terrible son?”

“No, babe,” Eddie says as he gently wraps an arm around Buck. “Your parents did not treat you kindly when you were a kid. I know you don’t want to hear this, but they emotionally abused both you and Maddie. You and Maddie have every right to feel the way you do about your parents.”

“They’re my family,” Buck whispers, looking down at his hands.

“Family doesn’t always have to mean by blood, Buck. Christopher and I are your family. The 118. Maddie. It’s okay to cut toxic people out of your life if it means making yourself happy.”

“My parents aren’t bad people-” Buck goes to argue.

“You don’t have to keep making excuses for them,” Eddie quickly cuts him off.

“God,” Buck mumbles, running his hands over his face. “This is such a fucking mess.”

“Okay, look. It’s getting late, Buck. We can talk about this more after we’ve both gotten some sleep. Also, you're staying here tonight, and I don’t care what you say,” Eddie says, gently pressing a kiss to Buck’s forehead. His head snaps up as soon as he hears Christopher calling for him. “Shit.”

“Wait,” Buck places his hand on Eddie’s leg. “Can I?”

Eddie looks over at Buck. “Let’s go together, I’m sure he’ll need both of us, and you need him,” he says, grabbing Buck’s hand, and then they stand up and walk to Christopher’s bedroom together. Eddie walks to Christopher’s bed when he sees his son awake. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, Christopher. I’m here now.”

Christopher stares at his dad before looking over and gasping when he sees Buck. “Bucky?”

A smile instantly forms on Buck’s face. “Yeah, it’s me,” he says, walking over as well. “We’re both here.”


End file.
